1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a yeast cell that consumes glucose at an increased rate compared to a parent cell and a method of efficiently producing pyruvate or pyruvate-derived products by using the yeast cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Products such as organic acids and alcohols are widely used as building block materials in food, drug, and chemical industries. The materials are known to be produced from petroleum, and methods of producing the materials by using environment-friendly microorganisms are studied.
Methods of producing products such as organic acids by using microorganisms (e.g., yeast cells) may take a long time due to the need for fermentation and can incur great costs when one attempts to separate said products. Thus, more efficient and productive methods for producing products such as organic acids by using microorganisms are needed.
Approaches to increase the productivity of such methods depend on the assumption that variables such as acid stress limits the productivity of the microorganisms. Another focus of microorganism development is product formation which is enhanced as the result of increased enzyme activity. An example of an increased enzymatic activity may involve a central metabolic pathway such as glycolysis which provides intermediates necessary for product production.
Therefore, there is still a need for the production of enzymes having an increased productivity and a method of producing products by using the same.